Lotta Love
by CatoLoverBoy95
Summary: AU that begins the summer before high school and revolves around the life of Peeta Mellark. Will he find a guy to be with? What crazy adventures will occur? What drama will explode and what tragedies will shake everyone's foundation? In the words of Nicollete Larson, it's gonna take a "Lotta Love". Male/Male pairings, some sexual content. Please read&review! Hope you enjoy!


A/N: So please read this before reading the story, this is a AU that starts just before high school. Main character is Peeta and what you read is basically his thoughts and travels throughout this summer and beyond (IDK how far this will go haha). The other characters will be introduced as the story goes and gets more complex. Please Read& Review! Thanks

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Hunger Games, that would be Suzanne Collins. **

Chapter 1: It All Begins Somewhere, Right?

It was the summer before high school and officially the end of 8th grade. I felt sort of grown up but deep down I knew I was still a kid really. My name is Peeta and my two best friends right now are Katniss and Gale. All 3 of us have been best friends in our quite little town of Panem on the coast of California. I came out earlier this year to my friends and family and I'm finally comfortable with being gay. Everyone was very accepting, including my mother who usually is a bitch to me. She wasn't exactly thrilled but she did say, "Honestly, I'm not surprised. I blame that Gale boy."

The funny thing is that even though it's not Gale's fault, I am beyond in love with him. He has the perfect body with the most perfect black hair and the prettiest blue eyes. Meanwhile, I'm just this typical blonde with blue eyes but I have been told I have the nicest body, especially the nicest butt. Katniss told me this once she knew I was gay for sure because now it wouldn't be awkward. Katniss is in love with Gale too but she doesn't know how I feel because I hide my feelings better than she hides hers. Gale has told me he knows she really likes him when we sleepover each other's houses. He's told me he doesn't like her like that because he likes someone else but he refuses to tell me who it is which makes me hope it's me.

Of course tonight I for some reason have tons of hope about something with Gale happening. This kid Cato I've never really talked to decided to throw a huge graduation party because his parents are letting him supply alcohol. I know we're in 8th grade but it's supposed to be fun! Gale's mom is very chill and took us to the party and said she would pick us up much later in the night. I wore a snug v-neck and some shorts that really showed off my ass. Gale wore something similar and Katniss wore a low cut shirt and a really short skirt and one of the hottest guys at school, Finnick, immediately started flirting with her but only because of her outfit.

I spent the night getting drunk with Gale mostly and lost sight of Katniss once I became too drunk. This is where my crazy high school career begins, on this night. As I grabbed another drink from a cooler, Gale smiled at me and said, "Hey cutie, what's that you got there?" I felt myself turn a million shades of red before finally looking up and saying, "Uh..just a beer, do you want some?" Gale smirked and replied, "Oh I want some for sure." The way he said it got me aroused for some reason, maybe I was reading into this too much? That's when Gale put his arm around me and said, "How about we go upstairs and relax?" Before I could even answer we were already heading toward one of the guest rooms in the house and so I simply nodded my head and let out a "mhmm".

When we entered the room my heart started pounding quite a bit as I started to wonder what might happen. Gale shut the door behind him and gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen. I was standing in the middle of the room by a bed and he began to walk over toward me. I felt myself shaking and could barely hold my beer. That's when Gale said, "So, do you know why I brought you up here?" And foolish me was too flustered to think and whimpered out "Um..I don't know haha." Gale then moved closer and now we were face to face, my breath hitting his face and vice versa. His was calmer than mine and then he said, "Well now you know." All of the sudden I felt like fireworks were going off and as if everything was right in my life. Gale kissed me gently yet passionately but it only lasted for a few seconds when some blonde girl stammered in and yelled, "OMG!" before slamming the door shut.

That's when Gale panicked and said, "I'm sorry, Peeta." I said to him, "Why? There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you kissed me." Gale smiled only to quickly frown. "Peeta, I like you, a lot. But I can't be with you. It would tear all three of us apart and you know what I'm talking about. She's probably going to hear about this now." I began to cry a little as now I felt like I had been used just for a kiss. "Fuck you, Gale! You kiss me and then tell me that bullshit? I don't want to talk to you." But as I tried to storm away he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a more intense, passionate kiss. I moaned loudly but quickly pushed him off. "What the fuck Gale!?" Gale sighed, "I'm sorry Peeta. We can still be together. We just can't be public because of Katniss and the fact that I'm not ready to be out like you." I realized the situation and while I was understanding of it, I found it slightly upsetting still.

So instead of storming off and being a drama queen, I nodded and kissed Gale on the cheek. He smiled at me and gave me one last kiss on the forehead that made my stomach flip. Not long after we all left the party and I slept over at Gale's house and Katniss went home. As I said goodbye to Katniss, all I felt was guilt, guilt, and more guilt even though I hadn't done something entirely terrible. Once we got to Gale's, his mom went to bed. Gale decided to take a shower and had me join him. As I stepped into the shower with a naked Gale, I couldn't help but be turned on by seeing his perfect body. Even his dick looked perfect but I wasn't ready for that. He said it was okay since we are so young really. We made out a little and he told me how he has wanted to do this since I came out.

That night, we laid down together in his bed. As he put his arms around me while I snuggled into his chest, I began to wonder what we were. I also wondered about the consequences of the events of tonight. The blone girl seeing us alone, this secret "relationship" or whatever it is, and the effects they could have on all aspects of my life. But then as I think about how chaotic my life will most likely be one day, I think to myself: It all begins somewhere, right?


End file.
